The Day I'll Stop Loving You
by cmg2008
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries. This is my first story so please tell me what you think


A/N Hey this is my first story so its not gonna be perfect! 

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

  
  
  


The Day I'll Stop Loving You

  


There was a lot of commotion in the Slytherin common room, it was the day before gradation and everyone was excited. No one could sleep so they were all gathered in the common room talking about the most memorable moments they had. All the 7th years were there except one, the one consider the outcast.

Kali was sitting in a secluded corner of the common room, watching everyone enjoy themselves. Oh how she wish she could join their fun, talk to them about the most memorable moments, join in their stories about what they wanted to do. But she couldn't she could never be one of them. They had already ruin her life so much already. They made her brother stop talking to her, they even made the one she care deeply for stop talking to her. Oh why oh why didn't the Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor like her brother. 

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

_A young brown-haired girl watch eagerly as her brother ran to the Gryffindor table. Next it was her turn. Professor McGonagall called her name and she rushed up to the stool fulled of happiness she couldn't wait to be with her brother again. She sat on the stool and gave a little jump as she heard a voice in her ear. _

"_Oh what do we have here? Ah a bright little mind filled with cunningness. You little one will do great things, terrible and good things but all in all they will be great. I can see you want to be in Gryffindor like your brother young Kali, but that is an impossible you don't belong there your heart isn't pure enough. Hmmm Let's see where to put you where to put you, Ah I know about _SLYTHERIN!!"_, __shouted the hat_.

~*~ END FLASHBACK~*~

Why couldn't I be in Gryffindor like my brother? Why don't I belong there?? Why do I belong here in this evil place? Why isn't my heart pure enough? I'm so frustrated I need a walk. Kali pushed her self out of her chair and walked out of the Slytherin common room. I need someplace where I can thing, someplace where I can clear my head.

Kali wander around the school until she found her self in front of the Great Oak Doors. She pushed on them and felt the cool fall breeze hit her face. She heading the willow tree beside the lake to clear her thoughts, but when she got there it was already in use.

  


"Sirius? What are you doing here?"

  


" I could ask you the same thing Kali. It's after hours shouldn't you be in bed? You need your beauty rest especially with gradation tomorrow," came Sirius smooth voice."

  


"Black," I growled, " I'm warning you leave me alone I had enough of your remarks about what house I am in so cut it. Can't you get over the fact that I am Slytherin and we can go back to the way things were before. Before Hogwarts, before the sorting, before you started the hate me. Please Sirius can't you do this for me." Tears started rolling down my cheeks as I remember how things were before, before Hogwarts ever happened.

  


~*~FLASHBACK~*~

_A young girl of ten was playing with her best friend. A young black-haired child who always had a mischief glint in his eyes. They were running around the yard playing tag when suddenly thunder was heard in the distance. _

_ The girl screamed, the little black-haired boy ran over to comfort his friend. "It's alright Kali thunder won't hurt you."_

_ "I know Sirius but I just don't like it," whimpered Kali_

_ "It will all be okay, _I'll _will always be there to protect Kali no matter what. I love you and I'll always be there," he leaned down and gave her a friendly peck on the lips, "I will always be there."_

_ "I know Sirius I know"_

~*~END FLASHBACK~*~

  


There was silence for awhile they could only stare at each other. "Sirius I never did stopped loving you," she leaned in and kiss him and whisper " I always have and I always will," with her lips still on his lips. But Sirius just stood there in wonder and amazement. He just stood there and watched the love of his life walk away. "I have l always loved you to Kali and I have since we were 10 and I will never stop loving you," said Sirius silently with tears rolling down his face.

  
  
  


A/N So do you like please tell me? Should I continue or leave this a one shot? I don't know what to do? Please tell me what you think

  
  



End file.
